


Zalecz moje rany

by LadyHill9898



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drama & Romance, Happy Ending, M/M, Romance, Slash, Touching
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 13:58:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13168386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHill9898/pseuds/LadyHill9898
Summary: Pepper Potts odchodzi od Tony'ego, zostawiając jego serce w rozsypce. Czy Steve'owi uda się je zaleczyć i sprawić, by odżyło na nowo?





	Zalecz moje rany

Trudno jest ratować świat, ale jeszcze trudniej jest ratować samego siebie, pomyślał Tony Stark, opierając się o zimną szybę własnego wieżowca. Czasami zerkał na panoramę miasta, częściej zaś na Pepper Potts, która gwałtownymi ruchami pakowała własne rzeczy do leżących na ziemi toreb. Wyglądała na wkurzoną, co zdradzał jej grymas twarzy, jednocześnie także na zdeterminowaną. Tony wiedział dlatego, że nieważne co teraz powie, czy zrobi — był na straconej pozycji, odkąd tylko kobieta znalazła się w tym pomieszczeniu, mówiąc, że odchodzi. Stark tylko pokiwał głową i od tej pory nie odezwał się ani słowem. Wydawało się to dobrym wyjściem, szczególnie, kiedy uścisk w klatce piersiowej nasilał się z każdą chwilą coraz mocniej. 

W końcu jednakże nastał ten ostateczny moment. Pepper włożyła ostatnie ubrania, zapięła torbę i przełożyła przez ramię. Tony natychmiast odepchnął się od szyby, po czym odwrócił się w jej stronę, wkładając drżące ręce do kieszeni spodni. Uśmiechnął się, próbując przywdziać na twarzy swoją maskę aroganta, ale w tej samej chwili spojrzał na zmarszczone brwi panny Potts i zrzedła mu mina. Tym razem nawet nie miał sił udawać.

— Myślałam, Tony, że chociaż głupie przepraszam padnie z twoich... Nie, nie przerywaj mi — zaznaczyła, palec wskazujący unosząc do góry, gdy Tony już otwierał usta. — Myślałam także, że chociaż dla mnie jesteś się wstanie zmienić. Jak widać — myliłam się.

Potem panna Potts obróciła się napięcie i Tony naprawdę miał ochotę ją powstrzymać, ale tylko zacisnął dłonie w spodniach i patrzył na jej pewne kroki w stronę wyjścia. Nie był zdziwiony, kiedy jego wzrok spoczął na Kapitanie Ameryce, który stał w przejściu, zapewne oglądając cały ten spektakl. Potts stanęła przed nim, a potem Steve sztywnie odsunął się, niechętnie ją przepuszczając. Gdy całkowicie zniknęła, Rogers zrobił krok na przód, a drzwi za nim się zatrzasnęły.

— Tony — szepnął bezradnie, jakby naprawdę wiedział, co teraz mężczyzna czuje. Że jest stertą, niechcianych śmieci, która po raz kolejny traci jedyne, najważniejsze osoby w swoim życiu, upewniając się, że nikt go nie chce. 

Bezwładnie opadł na miękką pościel, przymykając oczy. Usłyszał dźwięk skrzypienia łóżka i poczuł ciężar obok siebie i wiedział, że oto Steve także ramię w ramię położył się wraz z nim.

— Chyba nie jestem wystarczająco dobry dla niej — szepnął w przypływie chwili Tony, nadal z przymkniętymi powiekami. W jego głos wdarła się dziwna rozpacz, załamał się w pół, a Stark miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię.

— Ty dla niej? Raczej ona dla ciebie, skoro kazała ci przestać być Iron Manem — warknął mężczyzna, naprawdę oburzony. — Każdy wie, że to nie jest wybór. Gdyby ktokolwiek zakazałby mi bycia Kapitanem Ameryką...

— Przecież ty jesteś Kapitanem Ameryką — parsknął sucho Tony, w końcu podnosząc się na łokciu i spoglądając na tego przystojnego, umięśnionego bohatera.

— Właśnie, Tony. Jestem nim, dlatego nikt nie ma prawa mówić mi, bym odrzucił swoją naturę. To tak, jakby wcale nie chciał mnie, ale kogoś kim nie jestem. Panna Potts nie była więc z tobą fair.

Tony Stark nikomu innemu by nie uwierzył w te słowa, ale Rogers był wyjątkiem od reguły. Zawsze uczciwy, acz równocześnie szczery do bólu, nawet jeżeli chciał tylko kogoś pocieszyć. Tony dlatego był naprawdę mu za to wdzięczny. 

Choć dalej bolało go serce, czuł, że uścisk stał się mniej natarczywy. A to był dobry początek.

***

Zbroja miażdżąca jego ciało nie była przyjemnym zjawiskiem. I Tony Stark po uderzeniu w ścianę budynku musiał chwilę odsapnąć, by móc w końcu gwałtownie wciągnąć powietrze przez nozdrza wraz z zapachem własnej, duszącej krwi. To nie jest coś, o czym będzie chciał pamiętać.

Z ulgą już po chwili odnotował, że światło go oślepiło, a to znaczyło, że ktoś zdołał ściągnąć jego maskę.

— Och — usłyszał zdumienie Czarnej Wdowy. Kobieta wydawała się być pod wrażeniem jego ran, choć przecież sama nie stanowiła pięknego dla oka zjawiska. Oblepiony posoką strój będzie trzeba z pewnością trzykrotnie przeprać, ale Stark miał tylko nadzieje, że to nie z jej ciała, a ciała wroga. Chyba ma rację, bo rudowłosa ze zmarszczonymi brwiami pomaga mu się podnieść.

— Jesteś kompletnym kretynem, Stark... — zaczęła, acz w tej samej chwili logo Kapitana Ameryki przemknęło przed nimi. Steve przypominał właśnie jakiegoś pieprzonego boga zemsty, ponieważ odepchnął Czarną Wdowę, by samemu za zniszczoną zbroję przytrzymać Tony'ego. 

— Kurwa, Stark — zaklął Rogers. Stark zrozumiał w tym momencie, że ma przesrane. Zasada numer jeden, którą wszyscy znali brzmiała " Kapitan nie klnie." Zaś zasada numer dwa " Chyba, że jest bardzo, ale to bardzo wkurzony". W tej chwili Steve Rogers był bardziej niż wkurzony.

***

Rehabilituje się, mimo że już z nim wszystko okej. Zaś liczne zapewnienia i próby powrócenia do pracy są bez znaczenia w obliczu tego nieugiętego wyrazu twarzy. Oczy wtenczas przeszywały go całkowicie, więc ledwo udało mu się nie zadrżeć pod tym intensywnym spojrzeniem.

— Nie pozwalam — powiedział pewnie Kapitan, bez żadnego ale. A następnie odwrócił się i wyszedł na zewnątrz.  

Tony patrzył za nim z wyraźną złością.

— Martwi się o ciebie — sarknął Sokole Oko, wychylając się zza siedzenia kanapy. W tle słychać było jakiś film przyrodniczy.

— To ma być martwienie? — warknął. — Niedawno mi mówił, że to nie fair pozbawienie mnie Iron Mana. Teraz sam to robi.

Głowa Czarnej Wdowy pojawiła się tuż koło tej Bartona. Rudowłosa wydęła prześmiewczo usta.

— Nie zabiera ci Iron Mana, każe ci tylko odpocząć i nie robić głupstw. Pamiętasz, co powiedział wtedy "Czy ty próbowałeś akcji samobójczej, Stark?". — O ironio parodiowanie głosu Rogersa wychodzi aż nadto Romanov. — Nie mogę się z nim nie zgodzić. Widzieliśmy to, Stark. Sam się podłożyłeś, więc Steve ma pełne prawo się na ciebie o to gniewać.

Osobiście Stark ma ochotę zapytać, kto mu nadał to prawo, ale w odpowiednim momencie gryzie się w język. I faktycznie dobrze uczynił, bo już po chwili znowu do pomieszczenia wchodzi spocony Kapitan, który musiał zapewne biec.

— Zapomniałem telefonu — obwieścił beznamiętnym głosem i każdy przez to wie, że zrozumiał, o czym przed chwilą rozmawiali. Stark mało nie zamiera, kiedy ramię Steve ociera się o to jego. Dreszczy, oplatających własne ciało, nie potrafi zdefiniować.

***

Parę dni później, Steve Rogers wchodzi do jego sypialni z miną "Musimy porozmawiać". Starkowi się to zupełnie nie podoba. Tak jak splecione dłonie na tej umięśnionej klatce piersiowej, którą opina za ciasna koszulka. 

Przełknął ślinę, czując się, jakby go coś dusiło. I to zupełnie nie jest właściwie, myśli Stark.

— Myślałem, że już się otrząsnąłeś po stracie Pepper — szepcze w końcu i Tony nie spodziewał się po nim takiego łagodnego tonu. Oraz smutku w tych błękitnych tęczówkach, to naprawdę coś, co go zdumiewa. 

Wzdycha, bo chyba tylko to mu zostało. 

— Nie myślę o niej, jeżeli o to ci chodzi — wyjaśnia Stark, samemu nie wierząc, że to wydobywa się z jego ust. Ale musiał przecież się odezwać, prawda?

— W takim razie o co? — dopytał Kapitan, robiąc krok na przód. Zbliża się do kanapy, na której właśnie przesiaduje Stark, bawiąc się pilotem nerwowo.

— Czuję się samotny — mówi tak cicho, że nie jest pewny, czy aby na pewno Rogers go usłyszał. A jednak ten podchodzi bliżej, opierając się o kąt kanapy. 

— Masz nas. 

— Nie w ten sposób samotny — ostatecznie udało mu się jakoś podnieść na niego wzrok i unieś brew, niemalże w niemym wyzwaniu.

— Możesz... możesz znaleźć sobie kogoś na noc. — Jakaś nieprzyjemna, dusząca nuta wkrada się w to zdanie. Stark ma wrażenie, że jego serce obija się o klatkę piersiową nieznośnym bólem.

— Mogę, ale nie chcę — przyznaje brunet. — Już mnie nie kręci pusty seks...

— A jaki cię kręci? — Kapitan Ameryka nachyla się nad nim, niemalże muskając własnymi wargami te jego. Jego męski zapach dociera do nozdrzy Starka i Tony orientuje się również, że wyczuwa także zapach podniecenia.

— Chciałbym uprawiać seks z kimś, komu na mnie zależy — wyjawia i po raz pierwszy nie może uwierzyć we własną szczerość. 

Kącik ust Steve'a Rogersa lekko drga, potem ten nachyla się jeszcze bardziej, aż sięga czerwonego ucha i wprost do niego oznajmia:

— Mi na tobie zależy.

To zdanie wystarcza, by Stark pokonał dzielące ich granice. Przywarł do grzesznie ciepłego, idelanego ciała i poczuł go pod palcami. Oddał siebie w całości, nie wstydząc się własnych blizn i tych na zewnątrz, i tych w środku, jeszcze obszerniejszych. Zdawało się, że każdy dotyk bohaterskiego Kapitana zasklepiał te rany. Był niczym lek na każdą chorobę.

W pewnym momencie pomyślał, że nie zasługuje na kogoś takiego. Z pewnością tak było, ale mimo tego jeszcze bardziej naparł na Kapitana, oplatając go wszystkimi swoimi kończynami. Rogers jak gdyby rozumiał, uspokajająco pogłaskał go po plecach, ustami zaś drażniąc obojczyk.

Tak, Tony Stark nie zasługuje na kogoś takiego, ale nie zamierza go oddawać. Nikomu, ponieważ Tony Stark nie lubi się dzielić. A w szczególności Steve'em.

Jego superbohaterem. 

_Trudno jest ratować świat, ale jeszcze trudniej jest ratować samego siebie. Tylko miłość jest wstanie ci w tym pomóc, synu,_ przypomina sobie słowa ojca, kiedy ten jeszcze żył. Nie może się nie uśmiechnąć, myśląc, że właśnie został uratowany. 

 

  
  
  



End file.
